The Observation Variation
by hokie3457
Summary: <html><head></head>Sometimes clarity can arrive from the words of a stranger</html>


**A/N: This has been sitting around undone since the summer. Recent episodes have lent ideas. I hope you enjoy. (btw: Gerald Underwood is the name of my favorite teacher. I was fortunate to have him in both the 5th and 6th grades.) **

**Reviews are always welcome!**

The Observation Variation.

The chair felt quite comfortable as he moved his back around in the cushion, adjusting his position. He had been watching people come and go for the last forty-five minutes; one of his favorite past times at his advanced age.

His attention was now centered on a couple that had just entered the extreme end of his panoramic view of the area. He loved this particular outdoor restaurant as it offered not only an extremely good menu with a full bar, but included a great vantage point of the sidewalk, the parking area, as well as the boardwalk and the beach beyond.

The couple was totally involved with each other in a conversation. They held hands, the woman occasionally reaching across her body to touch and grasp the man at various points. His arm, his opposite hand, his face, his chest. They both seemed to be the same size in stature, neither of them very tall; perhaps five feet, six inches.

The man looked down most of the time, nodding and smiling. He would look up on occasion directly at the woman, who three different times, kissed him gently on the lips, the last time tapping him there after she disengaged herself from him.

They were nearing him now and he could begin to hear their voices - - her voice anyway.

"….so sort of small. Maybe just our close friends and family?" her voice went up at the end.

"A party he thought". "Or a wedding?"

They stopped, the woman taking both hands of the man. She leaned into him, her shoulder resting against his chest, and with her head down she nodded. He couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, she was happy and flung her arms around his neck and drew him in for an extreme - - - what did his granddaughter call it? Oh yes. A PDA.

She suddenly broke the embrace and began pulling her friend by the hand. She was headed toward the restaurant and called out "C'mon. We can get a drink here. This is one of Bernadette's favorite places. We can sit outside."

"Lead the way" the man replied. His smile echoed hers. "Oh yes. "I'm betting wedding" the older restaurant patron thought.

Once the young couple entered the building, it took a few minutes for them to appear in the outside dining area.

The young man followed the restaurant employee to their seat, his hand reaching back clasping the hand of the woman.

As he watched them being led to a table, he remembered a silly argument he had with his late wife. It was long ago when they were dating. He would always wait for her to go first when being seated. Whether it was in a restaurant, a theater, anyplace that caused them to be led somewhere. His point was that it was polite, gallant and chivalrous to allow a lady to proceed first. Her side of the argument was that an usher, host, hostess or Maitre'd should always lead the gentleman or the head of the party first, followed by the lady, and or the rest of the entourage.

Of course her side of the debate turned out to be correct. He laughed out loud, causing the young woman to look his way and flash him a brilliant smile. He took in a deep breath as she did. Her green eyes sparkled and she gave him a tiny wave with her free hand.

Clearing his throat and looking down in his embarrassment at being caught spying on them, he took a sip from his martini and turned the page of the newspaper he was reading. Or pretending to read.

They were seated just two tables away. The luncheon hour long over, the area was bereft of other parties.

Once again, he glanced their way. He watched as the young man cut in front of the host, then held the chair for his blonde companion. Looking at her hand, he saw that there was indeed a diamond ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. As she sat, she said "thank you sweetie", looking up at the object of her affection as he gently pushed the chair in for her.

The host handed them each a menu and took their drink order. As he turned, leaving them, the woman looked toward the older gentleman and remarked "it's such a beautiful day. So nice that they have outdoor seating here."

Looking up he replied "yes. Yes it is. It is lovely here. And quiet at this time of day."

Smiling even brighter if that was possible, she continued "I'm Penny, this is Leonard Hofstadter, my fiancé."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Gerald. Gerald Underwood."

The eyes of the blonde woman with the stylish short hairdo flew open wide and she seemed to pale a bit.

"Di—did you say Underhill?" her voice wavered.

"No. Under_wood_. Gerald Underwood." As soon as the correct name registered, she eased considerably returning to the bright, perky and effervescent personage she had exuded previously.

"I – we sort of know - - I mean we knew someone named Under_hill. _David Underhill."

Mr. Underwood nodded his head. "Ah. I understand. No relation I'm sorry to say."

Letting out a short laugh, she countered with "please. No need to be sorry. Reeeaaallllly no need."

It was then that he noticed that the couple never seemed to completely let go and separate from each other. Presently, they were holding hands on the table. Occasionally her hand would disengage and run up and down his arm, squeeze once then return, like a wave to the sea. A smile formed at the corner of his mouth at the picture in his head. Love as an ebb and flow.

The voice of the young man brought him away from his thoughts. "Would you care to join us Mr. Underwood?"

"No, but thank you. I'm sure you have much better things to talk about-"

Before his refusal could go on, the young woman-Penny-got out of her seat and made her way quickly to his table. She picked up his drink and newspaper saying "Oh don't be silly. Come over here and sit with us. We would enjoy your company."

She returned after placing his items on their table and gently took him by the arm and helped him out of his seat. He was surprised at the strength in her grip. Her hand was steady as she guided him to the table with ease. There was never a doubt that she would not let him go.

Helping him into the seat, and then pushing the chair in slightly as her young gentleman had done for her, she let out a satisfied "there".

Before sitting down, she looked at the table with a perplexed expression then nodded to herself and removed the small vase of flowers that would have obstructed Leonard and Mr. Underwood's view of each other. She turned back and placed them on the table just vacated by their new companion and returned to her seat.

Gerald noticed as when she sat, her hand reached out again instinctively. The fingers immediately entwined in what had to be a reflexive action. The link between the young couple emotionally and now physically evident.

Nodding at the ring he said "so, you are affianced? Then I give you my hearty congratulations, young man" he said while reaching out to shake Leonard's hand, "and my sincere best wishes, Miss." At this point he stood up slowly and taking Penny's fingers gently in his hand, gave her a gentlemanly bow.

"Oh my God, you are so sweet. Thank you so much!" the future Mrs. Hofstadter gushed.

"It is certainly my pleasure. Even these elderly eyes can't miss the fact that you two are quite a couple" he commented, causing this Leonard to beam brightly and his Penny to blush and lean over resting her head on her man's shoulder.

"Have you set a date?"

The question caused the young woman to sit up straight, still holding onto the other's hand.

"Well. Not exactly. We have family that isn't local and…." her voice trailed off at the end.

"Ah. Families are often our greatest joy and a constant trial. I sense that there are issues."

"Ha!" Leonard laughed out loud. That is putting in mildly Mr. Underwood."

"Please, call me Gerald" he said looking from one to the other. "Go on" he urged the younger man to continue.

"My relationship with my parents, actually with my entire family is sort of like an arms length transaction. The longer the arms, the better the transaction."

A giggle and a snort came from the young lady. "Good one! That sums up Beverly to a tee!"

"Beverly I take it is your mother?"

"Dr. Beverly Hofstadter. Behavioral psychologist and award winning author. Divorced mother of three."

"One award she'll never get is Mother of the Year" Penny interjected, eliciting a chortle from her companion and a nod of the head from the elderly man.

"Oh. I apologize. The name didn't register. I am vaguely familiar with Dr. Hofstadter's work. Would it help if I said I'm not a big fan?"

"You know mother's work?" Leonard responded in surprise.

"Well. Yes. I spent my career in elementary education. Twenty years as a teacher, then another twenty-five as an administrator. I later taught at USC. Graduate students in educational behavior."

Leonard raised his eyebrows, hearing of Gerald's long career. Penny leaned forward and asked "what do you mean 'not a big fan' "?

Tenting his fingers and suddenly looking like a sixth grade teacher addressing his class, Mr. Underwood thought a moment before answering.

"While her research and treatment of her subject matter are exemplary, her conclusions and general thesis can seem a bit-"

"Cruel? Cold-hearted? Bitchy?" Penny interjected.

A sly smile spread across Leonard's face as he said "don't mind her, she knows the story behind the curtain" she scooted even closer to him as the words left his mouth.

"Let me just say that at the end of things, Dr. Hofstadter seems to forget that children can be molded just as well by love and a bit of indulgence as by pointing them harshly toward success through work alone."

"Sweetie, I think we need to have Gerald on staff whenever your mother is in town."

Leonard's eyes suddenly opened wide as he slowly said "wait. Gerald Underwood. Dr. Gerald Underwood. You wrote a paper with an opposing view of mother's work 'Needy Baby, Greedy Baby'!"

"Guilty as charged" Gerald replied.

Standing again, Leonard shook the older man's hand again, more vigorously, saying "I apologize for not recognizing your name earlier. You caused quite a sensation in mother's little world. Do you know she called your paper 'infantile'?"

"Yes. She made that clear in some correspondence we traded. At the end, we agreed to disagree."

Turning slightly, Dr. Underwood addressed the bride-to-be.

"And what of your family? Are they onboard with the pending nuptials?"

"Well they're in Nebraska. Outside of Omaha. They're not very sophisticated- - -"

Leonard interjected "I've met her father he is very nice and we got along great."

"Yeah. Daddy is okay, but like I said they are-" she was searching for a word "I don't know, very rural." Gerald nodded his head as if he understood.

Continuing, she said "it's one of the reasons I want to wait a bit before we actually get married. If we do things too quickly, everyone will think that we _had _to get married. That we don't, by the way, would be a first in our family."

Laughing out loud, Leonard excused himself and rose from his seat. He leaned down and gave Penny a quick kiss.

As she watched Leonard make his way into the restaurant to use the facilities, Gerald studied Penny. As her fiancée walked away, her mouth was curled up in a smile at the sides; then she suddenly began to bite her lower lip. He interrupted her thoughts.

"You two make quite a couple" he said softly, as he could tell her thoughts had accompanied her significant other into the building.

"Do you really think so?" she replied. Her voice was nearly a whisper.

Turning back toward him in her chair she had a far away look in her eyes.

"We really don't have a lot in common. It's a little scary, us standing here about to start a life together that way."

A wide smile formed on her table-mate's face. "Well that, to use a turn of phrase you may have heard in Nebraska, is just so much hogwash."

The blonde let out a snort, before composing herself, saying "excuse me?"

"Hogwash. Or as my Irish grandmother would say 'that's a load of malarkey'."

"You should speak to Leonard's best friend. He recently rated our relationship as less solid than another friend's bond with his dog."

Gerald replied "I'd say this so called 'friend' is either blind or doesn't' know what he's talking about."

"But Leonard is just so, well he's just so brilliant. I'm a former waitress/actress starting a sales job that I don't have any business doing." She rested her head on her hand, a look of total defeat on her face.

"You know you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself. It's clear to these old eyes that Mr. Hofstadter adores you."

"Dr. Dr. Hofstadter. He's an experimental physicist at CalTech and is just so wonderfully brilliant." There was a beat of silence between them as Mr. Underwood let another smile broaden across his face.

"You know that is the second time in short order that you've used the word 'brilliant'."

"He is that and so much more." The smile returned to her face.

"That right there" he motioned with his head to her.

"What?" she questioned, furrowing her brow. Her smile replaced with a perplexed look.

"The smile is there every time you speak about him. It's the same smile that he wears when he looks at you." She blushed when he said it.

"You really need to take a step back and look at yourself through his eyes" he said in an even voice.

"You call him brilliant. Would a brilliant man fall in love with someone when it would be in error?"

"But why me? There must be a million other blondes out there that are a better match for him."

"Perhaps" he answered, which brought a frown to her face.

"But" he continued. "Would they have such a kind heart as yours?"

"Kind heart?" she threw his question back at him.

"How many other young _blonde _women would see an elderly man sitting alone in a restaurant-a complete stranger, mind you, and invite him to sit with her and her young man?"

"Plenty, I'm sure."

"Ah. You are in error there young lady. I've been coming here twice a week for years and do you know how many times I've been invited to sit with someone?" Before she could answer he did. "Today was the very first time."

She looked at him with wide eyes. He continued "A large part of the way many of us look at others- - - the way and the reason we love, is how the people around us treat others. Also the way they treat us. I'd be willing to bet that Dr. Hofstadter - - that your Leonard sees that wonderful and loving heart of yours in how you care for not only him but those around you. He is candid about the treatment he received as a youngster from his family. How that treatment continues to this day. I am willing to double down on my bet and say that is the polar opposite of the relationship that you two share."

Neither of them had noticed that Leonard had arrived back at the table. As he approached the table, he looked with concern as Penny wiped a tear from her cheek.

Pulling her chair around to face him and squatting down in front of her, he took her by both arms and asked "What is it Penny. What's wrong?"

Wiping her eyes with her sleeve then wrapping her arms around his neck she started to laugh and replied "nothing. Nothing at all. I love you Leonard!"

"Um. I love you too. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm perfect, baby. You're perfect. _We're _just perfect." Releasing her arms from him she took his hands and kissed him lovingly on the lips and whispered again "just perfect."

Clearing his voice with a little "ahem" Gerald stood slowly while folding his reading glasses and gathering his newspaper.

"Well it's time for this old codger to make his way home."

"Oh! Do you have to go?" Penny asked.

"I do. It's getting rather late and my granddaughter is scheduled to call me after school today." He then reached for his wallet and began to open it.

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood. You can put that away. This is our treat." Leonard said as he gently took the bill from Gerald's elderly hands.

Penny took two of her new business cards from her purse. She began to write on the back of one and said "this has my number at work and my cell phone number on front. On the back is Leonard's cell phone number and my home number as well. I want you to stay in touch with us." She then handed the card to Gerald and said "go ahead put it in your wallet. I want to see you do it." She smiled the same way she did when she first glanced at him on the way to their seat. He placed her card gently in his billfold.

"Good. Now give me your telephone number" she said. As he called off his number she wrote it on the back of the other card and placed it back in her purse.

The couple each hugged Gerald warmly one at a time. Leonard first, then Penny. As she released him, she said "expect a call from me next week so we can arrange to take you to dinner some night."

It was the older gentleman's turn to blush now. "That's very kind, but I'm sure you are both busy-"

"Not so busy that we can't spend some time with a new friend" Leonard interjected warmly.

"Well. Then I'll look forward to it. It was a pleasure to meet you both. Dr. Hofstadter, if you happen to speak to you mother, send her my regards. Tell her Professor Underwood owes her a letter.

Leonard smiled at both the title and the message for Beverly. "You bet I will."

"Well good afternoon to you both."

The couple watched as Gerald slowly left them and exited through the restaurant interior. When he made it outside to the sidewalk, he turned to them, raised his hand and walked away.

The two watched in silence as they returned to their seats. They held hands, her head bent and resting on his shoulder.


End file.
